


A Song of Ice and Fire

by Kinsurou



Series: •♡•Haikyuu Smut Files•♡• [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Choking, Degradation, Dubious Consent, Edging, F/M, Hate Sex, Scratching, Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinsurou/pseuds/Kinsurou
Summary: You never expected to run into you ex during this small vacation. Neither did you expect for an old flame from the past to flicker back to life.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Series: •♡•Haikyuu Smut Files•♡• [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069112
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	A Song of Ice and Fire

A small flame ate its way through the pieces of lumber gathered in the fireplace. It crackled and flickered loudly, releasing golden embers that dissipated into the air as it kept growing, devouring its way across the burning wood with an insatiable hunger that filled the room with intense heat.

It’s the polar opposite of the raging snowstorm outside. The wild currents are crisp and frigid, just harsh enough to threaten anyone who dared step outside with a severe case of frostbite. A fine layer of frost grows on the outer part of the cabin’s windows.

The clear contrast in temperature was a perfect resemblance to the pair inside the cabin. Burning from the inside out as they spit cold harsh words to each other amidst the debauchery happening before the fireplace.

“I hate you so much…!” Your voice comes out as a whisper, with a chill as strong as the tempest outside.

“Your body says otherwise.” Ushi’s words were just as cold. Soon followed by the feeling of a big, veiny hand trailing its fingers across the soft skin of your behind. That same hand that stopped touching your body to reel back and gather enough force, before landing a barbaric smack against your skin, right between both cheeks.

Your own hands quickly covered your mouth to muffle the pained cries. God, if only it was possible to slap the smirk off this asshole’s face. Even though you didn’t see it, that arrogant smirk could easily be felt at the back of your skull, observing with sadistic glee as your body trembled under his touch.

He didn’t give your body a moment of ease and once again began his assault on your backside. Enjoying your pained cries with a cold-blooded satisfaction as every hit against the burning skin brought out more cries of pain, one after the other.

But rather than pain, the true emotion behind your cries was anger. Furious at yourself and your own body for being so weak against his ministrations. Your heart cried out in a cold rage when his hands kept tracing the outline of the burning handprint imprinted on your sensitive skin, raw from continuous torture by his spanking.

“If you hated this so much you could have left already…” He grunted as he squeezed fiercely on your thigh. “And yet you’re still here, laying on my lap like a good little bitch.”

“You fucker!” You quickly thrashed around in his lap intending to give Ushijima a piece of your mind. Just for his other hand to latch on the back of your neck, keeping it in place at the same time his middle finger prodded its way between your slick folds, brushing past the outer lips until it grazed the little bundle of nerves that made your back arch out in pleasure.

“Careful little one, don’t want to wake up the others. Do you?” He pungled that same finger inside your velvet walls and began pumping it slowly. Your toes curled in bliss by that thick finger torturing your cunt in the most delicious of ways. “Be a good little slut and stay still if you want to cum.”

“F-Fuck you!” It seemed your answer only irritated him, judging by the rough curl of the digit inside your cunt as it began pumping faster, the pace and the arousal dripping off your body made such a loud and humiliating squelching. You hated how easily he made our body quiver. You hated it just as much as you hated Ushijima himself.

Another thrust of his fingers sent you into a moaning frenzy. Your nails dug into the meat of his thigh in desperation as the coil in your stomach continued to burn your body with pleasure from the inside out.

“Keep telling yourself that you hate me, sweetheart. Maybe one day you’ll finally start to believe it...Right now you’re nothing more than a whiny bitch who’s desperate for my cock.” He gave your ass one last smack before pulling his fingers away from your cunt, ignoring the hushed complaints as your orgasm was ruined. “We used to be so much more, you and I. But then you decided to break up.”

“You know exactly why we did so in the first place...”

“Is that what you tell yourself every night? When there’s nobody else who can please you like I ever did?”

He sat down on the lounge’s carpet and pulled you along effortlessly, pushing his muscular legs in between yours. Then, he pulled your body by the hips to rock them back and forth against the ripped muscles of his thigh. 

“S-Stop…” The pressure against your clit clouded your thoughts like mist. Currents of heat flowed through your body whenever he tilted his leg, grinding it harder until you couldn’t hold back the whimpers.

“Is that what you want?” He stopped moving abruptly, gripping the meat of your ass hard enough to stop you from moving. “Stop lying, your body’s so eager and hungry for my cock. It craves me so badly that it’s  _ pathetic _ .”

He rocked your hips again, chuckling to himself by your desperate cries for more of this depravity. Anyone could come in at any moment and he wouldn’t care, focusing all his attention on the way you rode his thigh desperately in a second attempt to chase that mind-blowing orgasm. Just to cry out again when you were denied of any release for a second time.

But before you could complain again he rolled you both over in an instant, trapping your frame -dwarfed in comparison to him- underneath his muscular body and the rough fabric of the carpet. When he kneeled forwards, his legs pressed against the back of your thighs and pushed them upwards. As his naked hips pressed closer, and you felt the weight of his hard member resting over your lower abdomen.

It was just as you remembered, with its tip all pink and throbbing in arousal, dribbling drops of precum over your skin, desperate to be buried in your velvet walls and cover them with his seed.

You released a loud gasp when his hand wrapped around your neck, rubbing circles over the side of your neck. It pressed harder against your throat with every intake of breath as he pushed his hips back and forth against your slick cunt. He couldn’t get enough of those angry moans and that frigid glare digging holes into his face.

“You keep glaring and cursing with all your might, and yet you haven't left. Even though I’ve given you chance after chance to leave. Wonder why…?”

He grabbed the base of his cock and rubbed it all around your folds, before guiding it towards your center, but he only pressed the tip against it without the slightest intention to sheathe his member all the way. Your moans and cries for his cock put his self-restraint to test, and he had to grip on your hips to press them down against the carpeted floor.

“Come one, little one...” He gave the tiniest of thrust, hissing out when your muscles clenched around the tip desperately. “ _ Beg for it _ .”

His thumb pressed down harder right below your collarbone, applying enough pressure to provoke discomfort and briefly cut off your moans. “N-No…”

He glared at you through squinted eyes and pulled his hips back, before prodding his way into your sloppy cunt one more time, a little further this time until the whole tip was inside you. “ _ Last chance _ ...I could just leave you all hot and bothered, crying for the only cock able to satisfy your desires.” 

Tears rolled down the corners of your eyes when he applied more pressure on your throat. Desperate for the long yearned satisfaction, you finally gave in on his demands. With a brush of your tongue around your lips, Ushi finally got what he was asking for.

“Hurry up and fuck me already...please! I want you to fill me up like you used to-!!!” Your words were cut off by a rough push of his hips deep inside your walls. His cock pushed its way deep inside with an agonizing stretch that lit every inch of your body on fire.

“Much better.” Oh god. You missed this so much. The burn, the stretch, his nails digging into your thigh as he hooked your leg around his waist and slowly began rocking his hips back and forth. “Did you miss this? Being my little cockslut? Fuck...”

But answering became impossible when breathing became a luxury, supervised by the hand grasping painfully at your throat, bound to leave bruises upon the skin with its clutch. Your own hands gripped his wrist harshly, clawing their way up in mercy.

At this point, you didn’t care if anyone coming out of their rooms stumbled across the debauchery in the lounge; if they saw Ushijima’s enormous frame looming above yours as he kept ramming his girth as deep as possible inside your cunt. 

“You look so beautiful crying for my cock, it’s just like old times.”

“C-Caa!! Can’t...breathe…! Toshi!”

Hearing that nickname coming out of your lips made him stop moving altogether. It triggered something inside that ordered him to ruin you. Demanding payback for all those nights his only companion was his hand because nobody else could compare to the way your body took him.

Your moans became erratic along with the speed of his thrust. The force and speed kept pushing your body back and forth, chafing the skin of your back against the carpet in a desperate chase for release.

With a loud grunt, the hand at your neck pulled away and wrapped itself under your other thigh. The other leg he had previously wrapped around his waist was also pulled forwards, both limbs were quickly pressed up against your chest as he leaned forwards, crushing your body under his weight. A warm pair of lips kissed your battered neck before biting down on it.

His thrusts wavered as you cried out, coming undone all over his length and the rug. But he didn’t stop for a moment, instead, he rutted harder into your walls, repeatedly hitting your cervix.

It was a drunken haze to him, watching your eyes roll into the back of your skull and the alluring reflection of the flames on your sweaty, glistening skin, but the best part was the sting across his sides as your nails dug into the flesh with enough strength to draw blood.

You were like a drug to him, an obsession he couldn’t get rid of despite having parted ways years ago.

“T...Too much…! Can- hnng! Toshi…!”

“That’s it, baby girl. Just a little more…Shit!” As he felt his balls swelling eagerly, Ushi draped himself over you. Right as he reached his climax. He jolted forwards as close as possible with a feral grunt, completely burying his cock to release ropes after ropes of cum inside you. At the same time that a loud, blissful cry was muffled by your hands when a second climax wrecked your entire body.

The only thing perceived amidst the sex induced haze was the loud crackle of the fire and the warm, heavy breathing that tickled your ear whenever he breathed out.

“...Get off.”

His head was lifted from the spot over your shoulder. Eyes narrowed in confusion as he noticed the way you frowned. His weight was slowly lifted away...too slow for your liking, judging by the continuous, light smacks landing on his chest in sour haste.

“I said get off, dammit!”

He sat back on his haunches, watching you laying there with the cutest frown before crawling away to keep as much distance between you as possible.

For a moment neither of you said anything. The heat inside the room is the polar opposite of the icy-cold aura surrounding the two of you. If the weather could be reflected in your words, the room would be covered in fine layers of frost.

“This changes nothing between us...”

Your attempt to stand up was comical, like watching a newborn fawn taking its very first steps. Your legs quivered as you grabbed onto the couch’s arm, attempting to use it as support to stand up and go back to your room. If only you could find the discarded clothes…But the chances to look for your clothes blew out the window when a pair of strong arms picked you off the floor effortlessly. 

And you found yourself being carried bridal style by Ushijima. Whose eyes had lost that coldness inside, replaced by a competitive flame you’ve only witnessed a few times in your life when he had come face to face with the most formidable of rivals.

“Then I’ll just make them change...even if I have to make you mine all over again until sunrise.”

Before you could say anything back, he began making his way to his room, ready to set your body on fire all over again...


End file.
